


My Friend, My Angel

by iroczchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroczchick/pseuds/iroczchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble about Cas... Dean's POV.. Destiel if you squint</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend, My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my FF.net account of the same pen name

Your eyes are pools of aquamarine perfection.

 

The gateway to your angelic grace that lies beneath the vessel.

 

A perfect compliment to the dark chocolate brown hair that lays exquisitely above those beautiful blue orbs.

 

 

Your soft locks are like heavenly mocha clouds passing beneath these fingertips.

 

Your smile ignites a fire, burning deep within, and warms my soul.

 

 

These days spent without you are unbearable.

 

I need to see you once more, to tell you I'm sorry for the things I said.

 

I would sell my soul to do just that.

 

 

You were more than just my friend, you were my angel.


End file.
